Shakespeare Theatre of New Jersey
The Shakespeare Theatre of New Jersey is an independent, professional theatre company located on the Drew University campus. One of the leading Shakespeare theatres in the USA — serving 100,000 adults and children annually — it is New Jersey's only professional theatre company dedicated to the works of Shakespeare and other classic masterworks, including works not often performed by other groups.Teachout, terry. "Just a Cockeyed Idealist", The Wall Street Journal, September 21, 2007. Accessed October 6, 2007. "Not even "The Time of Your Life" has held the stage, and when the Shakespeare Theatre of New Jersey, one of the best companies in the New York area, announced a revival, I was eager to see what they would do with a play so completely out of favor." Under the leadership of artistic director Bonnie J. Monte since 1990, The Shakespeare Theatre of New Jersey continues to draw audiences. Having its 45th season in 2007, it is the longest-running Shakespeare theatre on the east coast and is listed as a Major Festival in the book Shakespeare Festivals Around the World by Marcus D. Gregio (Editor), 2004. In both 2002 and 2006, The Star-Ledger named the company "Regional Theatre of the Year." In 2002, the Geraldine R. Dodge Foundation awarded the Theatre a Strategic Partnership Grant in the amount of $1 million, "in recognition of the artistry, achievements and leadership of this acclaimed Madison, New Jersey-based performing arts and education organization." The annual Main Stage season, presented in the F.M. Kirby Shakespeare Theatre in Madison, New Jersey, runs May through December. An Outdoor Stage production is presented each summer at The Greek Theatre, an open-air, grass-and-stone amphitheatre inspired by the Theatre of Dionysus in Athens , and one of the only theatres of its kind in the United States located on the College of Saint Elizabeth campus in nearby Morris Township, New Jersey. The institution's staff works year-round to produce the company's performance season, educational outreach activities, fundraising and marketing campaigns and various other programs and events. The company employs more than 250 members during the season and through its various Main Stage, Outdoor Stage and touring productions now plays to approximately 100,000 audience members each year, primarily from New Jersey, New York, Connecticut and Pennsylvania. Financial support comes from more than 1,500 individuals, government agencies, corporations and foundations. Production history 2008 Main Stage Productions:' ''The Comedy of Errors by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/comedy_errors.html Amadeus by Peter Shaffer http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/amadeus.html King Lear by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/king_lear.html Private Lives by Noel Coward http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/private_lives.html A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/streetcar_desire.html Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/romeo_juliet.html The Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/winters_tale.html Outdoor Stage: The Complete Works of William Shakespeare (abridged) by Adam Long, Daniel Singer and Jess Winfield http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/works_willm_shkspr.html 2007 - '''Main Stage Productions:' ''Henry V by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/henry.html The Play's The Thing by Ferenc Molnar http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/thing.html Measure For Measure by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/measure.html The Bald Soprano by Eugene Ionesco http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/soprano.html The Time of Your Life by William Saroyan http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/life.html Blood & Roses: Williams Shakespeare's Henry VI by William Shakespeare, adapted by Brian B. Crowe http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/henrybr.html A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, adapted by Neil Bartlett http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/bluebird.html Outdoor Stage: A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/season/dream.html 2006 -''' '''Main Stage Productions: Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead by Tom Stoppard http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2006/dead.html The Cherry Orchard by Anton Chekhov http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2006/orchard.html The Rivals by Richard Brinsley Sheridan http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2006/rivals.html Richard III by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2006/richard.html Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, adapted by Bonnie J. Monte http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2006/pride.html Cymbeline by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2006/cymbeline.html Outdoor Stage: The Taming of The Shrew by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2006/shrew.html 2005 -''' '''Main Stage Productions: The Merry Wives of Windsor by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2005/windsor.html Les Liaisons Dangereuses by Christopher Hampton, based on the novel by Choderlos de Laclos http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2005/liaisons.html Life of Galileo by Bertolt Brecht http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2005/galileo.html The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2005/earnest.html Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2005/caesar.html As You Like It by William Shakespeare http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2005/likeit.html Outdoor Stage The Triumph of Love by Marivaux, translated and adapted by Bonnie J. Monte http://www.shakespearenj.org/past/2005/triumph.html See also *List of Shakespeare theatre companies References External links *Shakespeare Theatre of New Jersey Official website. * Interview with Artistic Director Bonnie J. Monte in American Theatre Magazine Category:Buildings and structures in Morris County, New Jersey Category:Madison, New Jersey Category:Theatres in New Jersey Category:Theatre companies in New Jersey Category:Shakespearean theatre companies Category:Visitor attractions in Morris County, New Jersey